


Lemonade

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Askr, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Misunderstanding, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short Story, Side Story, Teasing, Teasing Abel, Teasing Cain, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Peaceful days in Askr doesn’t seem to be really bad to be enjoyed together, especially after solving a misunderstanding together with the lovely lover. [Abel/Cain]





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pajama_cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> This is Zen (and I’m back from my super long hiatus, alas)! And this piece is for my furendo—hoping it would really made you have a sweet toothache—no wait, sweet headache! ;’D And loving it of course! Ahem, anyway, enjoy the fic—as I will make one of the long story of these two in the future!
> 
> I’m on my way to work on some other fiction at the moment, so stay tuned on what’s to come and thank you for reading! Don’t forget to leave some kudos if you loved the story—and how the fluff goes <3

It was one of the most peaceful days in Askr.

By one of the most, it means it was entirely peaceful like they had found a stair to access the eternal heaven itself.

_No fights being issued._

_No Emblian Army seeking for bloodthirsty battles._

_No afternoon teacups traditions served by the Royals or the crowd clinking and clanking their teas and fought over their traditions whenever the chances were present._

_No footsteps being heard for the melee training, not even the slightest bit, even coming from the barracks._

_No words or commands coming from the Summoner himself, but a sticky note with a message that had some sort of beach and sunglasses drawing._

_And obviously, not even one soul was spotted on the inside of castle…_

_…Except few that had been stationed and positioned to guard the gates, just in case the Emblian forces would come to infiltrate and broke through their defenses._

_And… someone he knew well and the only cavalier Cain used to grow up together in the army with._

Cain, knowing well it was one of the dreaded summer coming to reach the Askr land, and how there were no one to attend the castle but himself and several stationed soldiers _–for the sake of the safety and in case there would be interference or at least buying up time for the main forces to arrive, if anything happens–_ up in the castle’s porch and the main gate, merely stared his eyes out from one of the windows up in the alley, spacing out as he knew the weather didn’t really help to calm his nerves down to have a bloody battle with an enemy. Although the day was spent with no battle issue but guarding the gate as the others went out, and Cain knew that well.

Even when he thought he should be knowing it well, the hot weather, the blaring sun that had been bathing his body and armored suit ever since, couldn’t really calm his urge to battle—and not even a single soothing words coming from Abel would calm his nerves down. Not because the other cavalier was showing no remorse in one bloody battle—no. It was simply because Abel himself didn’t seem to be fazed by the summer, looking all cool and pretend nothing happened. And Abel—he didn’t really like to pick a fight to begin with, so trying to soothe Cain’s urge to battle with his coolly attitude and how the summer’s heat was already affecting Cain’s temper, things had gotten into one awry state—as it was just like adding more fuel to fire Cain even further to the point of no return.

It simply meant Cain was getting himself maddening under this kind of weather and Abel’s trick or even teasing words wouldn’t affect him anymore. Or that was how it should be.

Clenching his fists, Cain glared his eyes out to the roadway, and focusing it up into nothing as he had sucked into his own thoughts.

_I knew it was summer, damn it. But doesn’t that commander—Anna, was it? Doesn’t she even have some sort of idea for us to do—the guys who got stationed and confined here for guarding the castle—while she was out visiting the beach and taking most of the males around, instead of being burnt down by the scorching sun like this? I know we’re supposed to get ourselves ready and stationed, but hell. Hell fire upon us! We should at least have a combat unit stationed and trained together with us or something, so we can be ready to swing our lances and swords to the enemy!_

_I didn’t even know why on earth she was even visiting the beach for each year with a smug face, taking something that even doesn’t really work for anything, and yelling about she got something to do with money and funding._

“Cain.”

_I thought summer in Altea was much better than here, to be honest, and yet… seeing those faces of the soldiers in the army with happy face, earlier…_

“Hey, Cain.”

_…I thought they were seriously silly enough to be all smile, when they even know Emblian Army were always on their tails—_

“Cain!”

“—Dammit! Shut up!”

Cain quickly clenched his fists even stronger and about to swung it up to the person who’d been calling him ever since _–throwing his frustrations and going to leash it on someone, he must be–_ only to get himself flabbergasted once he had seen and realized who the other person was _–on a very late time too–_ and rendered speechless when his fists were actually gotten hold by the other easily, just within a quick splitting moment, too. Cain furrowed both of his eyebrows after what he’d thought a few seconds he got amazed, but pulled himself together as he felt it kind of stink, knowing how his attacks got blocked by someone he knew well, too.

“Abel—“

“Frustrated, now? I know you’ve been eager to get yourself to be into one battle. But listen here, we’ve had the duty to guard the Askrian’s Castle, and that is what we had to do. _Not spacing out_ or even getting frustrated on me; or even someone else, if they were happened to be here instead on me.” Abel chuckled as he lowered Cain’s still curled up fist slowly, patting it twice to made sure Cain could lighten up a little, or calm himself down.

Although that didn’t really work well on Abel, who had his blood rushed up to his head.

“Don’t command me, Panther. I know the tasks we’re having right up on our sleeves.” Cain huffed and stared his eyes out to the window again, wincing when he’d listened to the Panther’s chuckles that had seemed to reverberate through the area they were standing at; since there were no one but themselves, and they were all there, being quiet and goes unnoticed like some sort of ninja.

“I’m just repeating the command the Summoner had issued, Cain, not commanding you, if anything. And… here, _a souvenir_.” Abel actually pushed something right into Cain’s hands, letting the cavalier actually arched his eyebrows, before looking back and forth to Abel and to his own hand, as he held out something… that felt way too cool in his hands, and such a contrast feeling compared to the heat of the summer and felt just like Nifl, if Cain had to admit it.

Too cool, just like Abel’s personality under the hot weather, although Cain wouldn’t admit or even letting Abel knowing that.

_The cavalier would just get his head over heels and teased me, if anything._

Cain didn’t really know what on earth was it _–or perhaps, he could make out about what was it, but he wasn’t really sure, not by the shape, the cool bottled thing_ – as he merely blinked and waiting for the others to explain it to him, all in hope he wouldn’t get teased. And that one simple and stupid reaction _–or stupid, in Cain’s term of dictionary, at least–_ of his, was only getting the Panther to let a small laugh out, since the Panther had already memorized most of Cain’s reaction whenever and wherever; as easily as he could flip his own palm. And that didn’t let off the fact where Cain would eventually make such a weird face whenever the cavalier had found himself to be confused from. And that expression would only took Abel’s for seconds to know, and always taking his own entertainment by seeing Cain’s being totally innocent and letting his defenses down.

“It’s a can of lemonade. Haven’t you ever heard about one before?” Abel asked sincerely to Cain, who was only giving a small shook of head and pulling a face; like he just heard a very foreign words coming out of a dictionary.

“No. Where the hell did you get this thing from? I thought… Aksr—well, not even Askr, I mean, back in Altea, too, I thought we didn’t have this kind of thing. Not even from your shop, right? Unless you’re…” Cain furrowed both of his eyebrows even deeper after, actually getting suspicious on Abel’s for the second the cavalier didn’t immediately answered his question up.

Although Abel, as quick as he was in a reaction _–like a Panther–_ immediately gave out a laugh when Cain was having one look like he was going to kill the man he was questioning about. Abel knew it well when Cain gave some sort of face, that he would certainly be either pissed off, angered, having suspicion, triggered, or any of the kind that the Bull would only expressed whenever things would made him expressed it. It was one of an amusement for Abel, but at the same time, dangerous enough, especially when a vein seemed to be shown and visible just right on Cain’s temple by the time he didn’t answer, but laughing still.

“Ah—ah, ah, Cain, Cain, Cain, calm down _. Calm down_ , alright? I know you might have some suspicion about me stealing it, _but I don’t_. I got that from the Summoner. _Our kind-hearted Summoner_. He gave that in exchange of the torch I was giving him for the first time he summoned me up, just right on the other day when he said he’d just travelled back from home and coming here to visit us.” Abel smiled so ever brightly as he explained.

Although his bright smile were eventually fading when Cain actually growled and lunged himself straight to the taller cavalier, getting himself swayed and falling down straight with his arse straight on the cold concrete, along with the heavy Cain—who was falling just right on the top of his body with a Reversal movement along. Wincing and groaning from the sudden and unexpected reaction out of Cain _–and how the situation actually getting out of hand with Cain lunging his over-powered muscle and body to boot–_ Abel sighed and struggled himself to get up slowly afterwards, all in hope that Cain would gave him a break from lunging his over powered body onto Abel’s slightly over powered and less boiling rage residing inside _–compared to Cain’s, of course–_ and end up to just to sigh again, especially when Cain didn’t seem to be moving on the top of his body and staying put.

Though, when Abel tried to be pushing Cain away and with a hand patting on Cain’s shoulder _–all in hope the Bull will move–_ he immediately found himself to be surrendering to the sudden strength Cain had showed him without mercy—with him to be pushed back right in his position as Cain moved up within the same seconds, weighing both of his muscled hands on Abel’s shoulder and pinning the Panther easily. And that took the Panther a shock to himself, but letting himself staying put as he saw Cain showing some sort of deadly aura coming to creep on his back, eyes glinted with animalistic hunting sense.

Abel knew Cain would just show this kind of expression whenever he was out on a battlefield before thrusting his sword straight to the enemy; just like how Cain usually was, with his bloody intention to struck the enemy down in one blow. Though it shouldn’t usually happen whenever Abel was around, and not…

_…With a deathly glare he was giving out to me, too, no less._

Abel, seeing how there was a hint of bloody intention out of Cain’s eyes, and how he saw the lemonade was actually being putted down on one side of the Panther’s body, in one slow movement… actually gulped his saliva down in a reaction, with eyes following about what on earth the Bull was… up to. Aside from the conversation he might strike up and the most possible thing he had in thought: _such as a bad topic._

“ _Abel._ ”

“Yes…?” Abel answered with a small soft sound and giving Cain a small strained smile as he still saw how Cain gave out a killer intention; as it was seen coming from the back of Cain’s head and how he fumed along quite well with it.

Cain, however, didn’t immediately answer Abel’s question _–or even answering Abel’s curious face about wanting to know what was wrong with Cain–_ and sighed. It took the Bull a moment before leaning down so ever slowly towards Abel’s face, stopping when he was just about an inch before Abel’s nose. The next thing coming up from Cain, however, made Abel baffled to the point he wanted to burst into one laugh, although he strained it down to the point he just smirked.

“Did you… grow closer to the Summoner, getting fond of him as you find comfort with him _–and even saying how he is kind-hearted–_ and now actually trying to bribe me to approve your relationship with him with a Lemonade, huh, Abel…?”

“Wh… _at?_ ” Abel widened his eyes in a slow motion, with lips parted a little as Cain gave another persistent question; one after another like he wanted to interrogate Abel, or that was perhaps his very intention.

“Did you, or did _you not?_ Stop delaying our time and _just freaking answer me already_. We had to guard the castle, and you’d better hurry up or this sword will struck down to your neck.”

Abel went quiet for the splitting seconds, and only stared his eyes out to the red haired cavalier who was still on the top of his body, with both of his hands showing more strength when Abel was at loss on what to say _–or more like, he was seriously confused about why on earth Cain was even thinking that–_ for a minute or two. Until it was the time: where Abel decided to give Cain a small smile, along with a teasing laugh in return; like the things were joke and all entertains on Cain’s part. Certainly, the reaction Abel had made was only getting Cain to arch his eyebrows highly in return and scowled.

“Don’t laugh now! I’m getting serious about this, Abel! You wasted your time telling me about Lemonade and all in fact you just want to say—“

A quick finger had then landed on Cain’s lower lips, making the Bull shut his mouth with a small gasp, and making Abel giving another hopeful—but less bloody intentions look as Abel saw he was changing his expression into a terribly sad one, or anguished, perhaps.

_Such an expression to be made, when I thought I was just giving him a Lemonade out of my sincerity, and how I just want him to taste it up, too. Such a waste…_

“ _Shhh,_ Cain. Listen— _Listen to me_. I don’t know where on earth you were getting that kind of idea as I gave you a can of Lemonade because I thought you might like it. Did you get jealous… about the Lemonade, _or something else_?” Abel made a sly smile as he saw the red cavalier had his cheeks reddened and heated up within the quick seconds.

_Bullseye._

And knowing Cain well, Abel actually pulled one of his arms quickly when the Bull wanted to escape from the question _–like how he usually was with his running away from the point and hide, anyway–_ as he was already ready to stood on his own two knees, and stopping Cain from running away as Abel grabbed the back of Cain’s scalp swiftly, lowering the cavalier’s head position and directing it until they were just inches apart _–doing what Cain was doing earlier, and turning the tables to him–_ with their lips almost touching each other’s.

Although their breaths were already mingled with each other’s within the closeness; if that can be counted as touching someone indirectly.

“Abel—“

“—I don’t have any intention to get close to the Summoner, or even trying to get too close to him. We were… married, remember? The Summoner gave us the blessing and they set us up in the chapel—around months ago. Why did he even gave us the blessing if he’d wanted to grow close to me—or even the reverse? It was simply stupid for him and me, if we were happened to do it. Did you forget about it already, Cain? The principle of marriage and how there were these things only we could share…? Or the heat’s of this summer gets the best of you that you were mistaking one… can of Lemonade as something else, hmm? Even though you know how this Panther loves to tease you, _and you only_.” Abel said with a sly tone as he saw Cain’s face reddened to the point it was spreading through both of his ears, and took the best of him as he closed his eyes afterwards.

The following minutes were spent with Cain not budging from where he was and stayed still _–sitting on Abel’s torso–_ with both of his eyes closed shut, flushed face. Knowing how Cain was rendered defenseless and totally showing his weakness, Abel took his chances to lean closer then, chuckling as he gave Cain a long and passionate kiss, stealing almost the whole of Cain’s breath as the two couldn’t help but gasped at first, before relaxing as they were kissing each other’s slowly and agonizingly slower than ever _–like they were playing some sort of Romeo and Juliet’s dramatic part, though that wasn’t how to put it exactly about them either–_ and parted when Cain actually pushed one of his hands up to cover Abel’s lips after what felt like ages for their romance.

Abel couldn’t help but thought Cain was such a mood killer. Or perhaps a mood killer for now—one that would eventually lead to another kind of invitations coming from Cain: toward their long and passionate love making. One of the usual things that had happened to the two as of late, and how it was already one of a lively routine for them. Fighting, making up, and then showing their love.

_Aren’t we loving each to the point of no return, other ever since the marriage, to even getting Cain to get himself imbued with a scorching heat of jealously? Perhaps I should burn his fire down with a coolly attitude for._

“Sh- _Shut up_. I—know you didn’t have the intention to do those kinds of things, but—hey, I just wanted to know and make sure of it, alright! I, I … well, remember we got married, obviously—and the chapels sort and… and…” Cain stuttered at the last part and shrugged his shoulders, eyes blinking nervously as he throw Abel a glance or two after, and pulling his hand away when Abel licked his middle finger out of a sudden.

Gasping, Cain merely throw Abel a cold glare, but it wouldn’t really count as a glare as he had his cheeks as red as his hair at the same, making him a living fire under the summer’s heat _–a bonfire, if anything–_ and that took Abel just another second as he gave out another hearty laugh. One of another laughs that had gotten the best of Cain, as he immediately averted his eyes from, glaring at the Lemonade.

”Stupid Lemonade…”

Cain mumbled under his breath as Abel gave another chuckles, and patting Cain’s shoulder softly.

“Not stupid, Cain. It’s superb; one Lemonade case could actually gotten you to be all red and remembering the whole wedding. Now where’s my usual thing? I thought I gave you that Lemonade in exchange of something, actually. I expect you… to know about _what I wanted, precisely, dear_.” Abel winked when Cain throw a baffled look towards Abel, and ducked his head when Abel stroked the back of his scalp softly.

“Y-you… you’re so sly, Panther. Even though I’d just confessed… and asked you some sort of things that would make me looking so dumb, too…”

Abel smirked.

“ _Not sly, Cain_. And you’re not looking dumb—you’re adorable. Even though your expression earlier was totally a waste… Even when I thought you should show that more often when we’re on the bed together, too…”

_“Abel!!”_

Cain immediately shouted as Abel merely gave out another chuckle and giving him another words—or demand _–with another tease that would surely get the best of the Bull, and would get him to work his ass to show Abel about what the Panther seriously wanted–_ that would surely gave Cain a summer worth of dizziness. Just like the Lemonade and how it should work under the summer’s heat. And how I should be acting like this cool Lemonade and gotten Cain to calm down—or even turning his furious intention to battle and convert them into something else—and something sweeter, right after the sour moment we had.

Abel grinned.

“So, where’s this usual _thing I deserved_ , hmm?” Abel teased again, and getting Cain to made another frustrated sound, at first.

Though, the second Abel fluttered closed his eyes, Cain had for not long, leaned in for a quick kiss on Abel’s lips, before pulling himself and grinned down on Abel as he gave another hearty line.

“Just like this Lemonade, huh—our relationship and how you could calm me down under this kind of atmosphere. _With its lemon taste and the soda thing_. Just perfect, for the occasion under this summer heat and the hot weather. Hah.” Cain proudly cocked his head afterwards, inviting Abel to made a small chuckle.

“Certainly, Cain. Although _that should be… my line_. I wanted to give you the Lemonade first before teasing you—and w-wait, how do you know… about the Lemonade’s tastes? I thought earlier you didn’t know about it—“

“—Ahh, I was pretending to be dumb earlier, you see. I wanted to make sure why on earth you were giving me a can of Lemonade and trying to get you to explain about it. Or testing you out like how you teased me with a tease, usually. Like I was stupid enough to not know Lemonade, dummy; I knew it so well ever since the Summoner came and shared his Lemonade after I came from his Breidablik. Sorry, though.” Cain grinned again as he pecked Abel’s lips and staying there, actually enjoying the blank expression Abel was giving out for the lingering minute while the Bull merely chuckled and giving Abel the most proud smirk he’d ever made; while Abel was being baffled from the unexpected turn of who was who, and whose turn to be teased and all.

_So it turns out it wasn’t only the Panther who was sly, after all. The Bull was no different, especially under the summer Heat where the two should’ve enjoyed the things together. Though, maybe the thing was about their misunderstanding, and the refreshing feeling must be coming afterwards. Just like the Lemonade and how the taste and all, for sure._

Or that was how Abel thought, with his eyebrows furrowed down when he’d realized… he’d been teased.

Although… it was truly unexpected for the Bull to turn the tables on the Panther; in one perfect and successful try, without the Bull having to be busted before making his move and saying his very intention with playing dumb, too. Perhaps it was one of the times where Abel was successfully ensnared and played into the Bull’s tactic of playing dumb, like some sort of Tactician—well, who knows about that.

“ _You….”_ Abel winced and made a totally not so amused face as he stared into Cain’s pair or red orbs.

“I love you though, Cain. Thanks for the Lemonade, and I hope we could actually enjoy this day and forever onwards with us getting along truly, truly well. Sorry for being a dick earlier too; getting jealous on something else when you’re just being kind.” Cain huffed and bowed slightly again, as Abel took the chances to lean in closer and giving Cain another hearty kiss.

“Love you too, _my only infected-with-Sly-ness and Rough Bull_.”

And that was all they took before the two continued the whole misunderstanding things with an eventual—and hearty love making on that very afternoon, straight until the dawn arrived _–like how they usually took things together, from one thing that leads to another–_ with the two rendezvous together within the days they were still on the summer time…

…while it started and ended…

…just right on one of another most peaceful days in Askr.

―――「アベル・カイン」―――


End file.
